mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Bess Flowers
Bess Flowers (1898-1984), Actress * A Woman of Paris, 1923 (Mannequin) *Their Own Desire, 1929 (Miriam, Polo Player) *A Free Soul, 1931 (Birthday Party Guest) *One Hour with You, 1932 (Party Guest) *Blonde Venus, 1932 (Minor Role) *It Happened One Night, 1934 (Agnes, Gordon's Secretary) *The Affairs of Cellini, 1934 (Lady in Waiting) *A Night at the Opera, 1935 (Ship Passenger) *Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, 1936 (Minor Role) *Anthony Adverse, 1936 (Nun) *Swing Time, 1936 (Dance Extra) *The Gorgeous Hussy, 1936 (Guest at Ball) *My Man Godfrey, 1936 (Mrs. Merriwether) *Dodsworth, 1936 (Guest on Ship) *Theodora Goes Wild, 1936 (Guest at Governor's Reception) *A Day at the Races, 1937 (Racetrack Spectator) *Topper, 1937 (Nightclub Patron) *One Hundred Men and a Girl, 1937 (Party Guest at Mrs. Frost's) *The Awful Truth, 1937 (Viola Heath) *Nothing Sacred, 1937 (Nightclub Extra) *In Old Chicago, 1937 (Woman with Colby) *Holiday, 1938 (Dorothy, Party Guest) *You Can't Take It With You, 1938 (Martin's Neighbor in Courtroom) *Ninotchka, 1939 (Gossip) *The Lady Eve, 1941 (Party Guest) *The Major and the Minor, 1942 (Guest at Cadet Ball) *Now, Voyager, 1942 (Concert Audience Member) *Pittsburgh, 1942 (Wedding Reception Guest) *The Constant Nymph, 1943 (Party Guest) *Heaven Can Wait, 1943 (Party Guest) *Watch on the Rhine, 1943 (Embassy Party Guest) *The Bridge of San Luis Rey, 1944 (Extra at Viceroy's Party) *Double Indemnity, 1944 (Norton's Secretary) *Mr. Skeffington, 1944 (Mrs. Thatcher) *The Mummy's Ghost, 1944 (Scared Pedestrian) *Laura, 1944 (Party Guest) *State Fair, 1945 (Horse Race Spectator) *Mildred Pierce, 1945 (Restaurant Patron) *Notorious, 1946 (Party Guest) *The Big Sleep, 1946 (Woman with Bumped Man) *The Jolson Story, 1946 (Woman in Audience) *Deception, 1946 (Wedding Guest Ringing Glass) *The Razor's Edge, 1946 (Matron) *Smash-Up, 1947 (Inquisitive Party Guest) *The Babe Ruth Story, 1948 (Lady at Club Royale) *Neptune's Daughter, 1949 (Woman at Swimsuit Show) *Father of the Bride, 1950 (Wedding Reception Guest) *Peggy, 1950 (Tournament of Roses Spectator) *Tea for Two, 1950 (First-Nighter in Box) *All About Eve, 1950 (Sarah Siddons Award Guest) *Operation Pacific, 1951 (Dance Floor Extra) *Show Boat, 1951 (Racetrack Spectator) *A Place in the Sun, 1951 (Courtroom Spectator) *The Greatest Show on Earth, 1952 (Spectator) *Singin' in the Rain, 1952 (Audience Member) *Sudden Fear, 1952 (Reception Guest) *The Bad and the Beautiful, 1952 (Joe's Friend at Party) *The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, 1953 (Balletgoer) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, 1953 (Chez Louis Nightclub Patron) *Dangerous Crossing, 1953 (Ship's Passenger) *The Robe, 1953 (Bystander at Trial) *Calamity Jane, 1953 (Officer's Wife in Reception Line) *Executive Suite, 1954 (Woman at Alderson Home) *Dial M for Murder, 1954 (Woman Departing Ship) *Rear Window, 1954 (Songwriter's Guest with Poodle) *A Star is Born, 1954 (Academy Awards Attendee) *Interrupted Melody, 1955 (Party Guest) *To Catch a Thief, 1955 (Woman at Costume Ball) *Guys and Dolls, 1955 (Street Extra) *I'll Cry Tomorrow, 1955 (Restaurant Patron) *The Man Who Knew Too Much, 1956 (Royal Albert Hall Attendee) *Giant, 1956 (Guest at Jett's Banquet) *Around the World in Eighty Days, 1956 (Extra) *Written on the Wind, 1956 (Restaurant Patron) *Funny Face, 1957 (Woman at Duval's Fashion Show) *Designing Woman, 1957 (Lady at Marilla's Fashion Show) *Jailhouse Rock, 1957 (Van Alden Party Guest) *Witness for the Prosecution, 1957 (Courtroom Spectator) *Teacher's Pet, 1958 (Bongo Club Patron) *Vertigo, 1958 (Diner at Ernie's) *The Fly, 1958 (Lady at the Ballet) *Houseboat, 1958 (Country Club Patron / Wedding Guest) *Imitation of Life, 1959 (Geraldine Moore) *The Young Philadelphians, 1959 (Carla Henry, Cricket Club Party Guest) *North by Northwest, 1959 (Hotel Lounge Patron) *Please Don't Eat the Daisies, 1960 (Elevator Passenger) *G.I. Blues, 1960 (Patron of the Cafe Europa) *The Absent-Minded Professor, 1961 (Wedding Guest) *Blue Hawaii, 1961 (Maile's Tourist Customer) *Judgement at Nuremberg, 1961 (Concert Attendee) *Pocketful of Miracles, 1961 (Pedestrian Entering Queenie Martin's Club) *The Manchurian Candidate, 1962 (Gomel's Lady Counterpart) *7 Faces of Dr. Lao, 1964 (Spectator at Medusa Presentation) Category:Actresses Category:Born 1898 Category:Died 1984